Love Is Infinite
by Requiem Of The Inanimate
Summary: Oneshot , Mamimi x Canti. Love is Infinite whether in heaven or hell. Whether dead or alive , love lingers on through one's soul. Forever in the heart LuvAngelM.S


Love is infinite

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Furi Kuri**

**Summary****: Oneshot , Mamimi x Canti. Love is infinite , whether in heaven or hell. Whether dead or alive , love lingers on through the soul. Forever in the heart.**

**Note** **This is my first time writing a oneshot. My twin sister , ShyArtes24 showed me about the whole set so I'm writing a oneshot about** **Mamimi x Canti. Please be nice on me , my sister told me about flames and I would like to tell you that flaming me is like talking to a rock because I could care less.**

Love is Infinite ...

I'm a seventeen year old teenager , love is something that I do not feel for there is no one to love. Everyone disdains me , looking down upon me for I am not worth their glorious time. I am nothing to them but another careless , ignorant teenager who has not made her mark in the world. If I was to truly make my mark in the world , then the world would cower down in fear for me. For I am not one who gives up so easily , I thrive on retribution. Retribution is what keeps me living , it is what keeps me sane.

Love is Infinite ...

I'm a robot , programmed to wash dishes and fetch drinks for the Nandaba family. I am used for nothing else ; I find no purpose to live anymore. I have nothing to love , nothing to hold or shelter from the depression of heartbreak and anger. They see me as nothing else but a robot employed to perform domestic duties. The thing is , I am not payed for my services but I am given a roof and a place to call home. I would gladly trade all of that to be granted the touch of a woman , of love , compassion and caring.

_Mamimi ..._

I trudged through the meadows , my penny loafers making slushing noises for it had been raining the night before. My fingers gripped tightly around my umbrella handle as I held it close to me for I could tell it was going to rain. The rain brought back memories , memories in which I did not wish to remember. I squinted my eyes , looking as I saw none other than Canti in the field. He was touching the jagged edges of where Haru-San had broken his head. His expression was one of depression.

I kept my distance , I did not want to intrude on this precious moment. I rummaged through my bag , until I found my trusted possession. I turned off the flash and pulled it up to my eye , pointing it in the direction of Canti. With one snap of my camera , I had gotten a masterpiece. I would probably call this one ... Lord Canti of Depression. He turned around automatically , looking my way. I froze , I didn't figure that he would turn around.

_Canti ..._

Being Broken is just as bad as being lonely and I could not figure which one was worse. Being broken meant that no one would love you , they wanted someone who was whole. Which meant that I basically was left behind the others , for no one would love someone as I. No one had time to waste on a medical robot such as I.

I rubbed the broken head of mine , remembering that it was Haruko Haruhara that had done such a thing to me. I had tried to look for the pieces to place my head back together but I had turned up defeated. I detected a electronic device and a aura of a girl. I turned around slowly , only to see the girl with red hair and brown eyes.

Name: Mamimi Samejima

Age: Seventeen

Emotion: Stunned , Dazed

Addiction: Pyromaniac , fire starter

She blinked a couple of times before putting away her camera and walking towards me. It was not soon before she had plopped down next to me and was looking up at the grey sky. She sat their , her brown caramel eyes just staring at the clouds. It was not long before she had pulled out a cigarette and began to smoke. She turned towards me , her fingers touching my broken head as I just wore a blank expression.

_Mamimi ..._

I had to admit , even for a medical robot Lord Canti looked puzzled and lost whenever he placed his hand over his broken head. I pulled out a Never knows best cigarette and lit it up , puffing the grey smoke out of my mouth. The rain was coming sooner than I taught , the sky was turning greyer by the minute and it had started to drizzle. I held my umbrella by my side , the cigarette ashes falling from the cycle of life. I sneezed , draping the scarf around my neck tighter to keep the warmth around me. Warmth was all I had now. Both Nandaba's had left me here to rot , Tasuku was in America and Naota had left to be with the woman he loved. Haru-San.

I had nobody except for this scarf. The black cat had also gone up and left me to rot , it seemed like everybody was leaving me for something better , something that guaranteed them a better life and love. The rain stabbed me softly against my porcelain skin and I flinched , breaking out of my thoughts.

_Canti ..._

The cigarette fell from her mouth , Mamimi shook as she curled into a ball. Mamimi closed her eyes softly , the rain falling crashing down harder. She began to cough again , grabbing the lighter from her bag. She flicked it on , the fluorescent flame burning as her hand approached closer to the light. She was , trying to burn herself. Scar herself. For she had been through too much pain to bear , her heart had been broken more than once.

Tears escaped from her eyes , rolling down her pale cheek as she sobbed silently. Her eyes locked with mine , filled with pain and despair. A light glimmered from beneath her coat , a sharp tip at the edge. Blood dripped from down the blade , circles cutting through her flesh. She smiled a sad one , the flame continuing to dance around on her skin. She was aiming to hurt herself , to kill herself.

_Mamimi ..._

My heart , I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to be freed of this curse called life and the only way I could do such was to take my own life. I didn't care anymore , I was tired. I was lonely. I don't know why it was know. But all I knew was that I needed to break the chains that tied to up to life. I saw Canti watching me as I pulled out the razor. I placed the razor over the flame , the razor collecting the heat. The blade rested on my skin , the heat falling upon me as the rain continued to fall. Crimson drops fell onto the grass , and I smiled at Canti as my blood began to flow from the circular pattern I had made.

And then Canti did something unexpected ...

_Canti ..._

I floated over to Mamimi and grabbed her wrist , putting a lot of pressure onto her. She winced out in pain as the razor and the lighter fell to the ground. Her eyes widened as I let go and stepped on the lighter , causing it to break into pieces. She looked at me and then back at her wrist , bolting up immediately. She pounded her fist hard against my chest as I stood there , looking at the maiden upon my gaze. I had never seen someone so beautiful before , her scars made her what she was. Who she was.

Her short , Auburn hair touching briefly against her porcelain skin. Her large brown caramel eyes filled with nothing but hate and rage for those who had done her wrong , despair and sadness for those who had made her cry and depression for the way she lived. She needed someone who would love her ... someone who would love her because of who she was. I grabbed her arms forcefully , pulling her against my chest as her eyes widened in surprise.

_Mamimi ..._

Canti pulled me forcefully against his chest , and I heard the faintest of a heartbeat as I pressed my palm against his chest. I watched as the rain fell down harder and harder , lighting crackling above our heads. I stood on my tiptoes , my fingers brushing against his broken head once more. He blushed softly , watching as I kissed the top of his head like a nurse with a kid who has a booboo.

"Thank you." I whispered , leaning against him as I closed my eyes and pulled out my camera from my bag. I held out the camera and grinned , taking a picture of the two of us. A new beginning , for me and Canti. A new life , forgetting the past to start a new one. Filled with promises and guaranteeing me that I would have something better in my life. Canti.

_Mamimi x Canti_

Love is infinite ... whether it be between human and robot or living and dead. It lingers through the soul , forever in our hearts and never to be forgotten. Love is Infinite , between a girl named Mamimi and a medical robot named Canti. Love is infinite through life itself.

**I'm sorry if it sounded so mushy and stupid , it's my first oneshot. Actually , this is my first story on I really am sorry , review and tell me what you think about it. I hope it wasn't too bad. I'm sorry. My sister says I apologize too much like Wilt from Fosters house for Imaginary friends. Thank you for reading , and I hoped you enjoyed.**

_**LuvAngelM.S**_ - **Love is Infinite (Mamimi x Canti)**


End file.
